A Rough Day
by Aerilon452
Summary: Sharon has a hard time after making a notification. Andy comes to her and things get rather heated between them. COMPLETE


Summary: Sharon and Andy meet in a closet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Major Crimes

Pairing: Raydor/Flynn

Rating: M

**A ROUGH DAY:**

Captain Sharon Raydor had just informed the Barlow's that their son was dead. The family was torn asunder and she hadn't helped even though she had brought their daughter home. She was walking aimlessly down the leading away from the murder room. Hands grabbed her then, a body was pressed against her, and lips sealed over hers passionately. _Andy!_ Lt. Andy Flynn, her subordinate and her lover. He was just as affected by this day as she had been. Working the murder case of children was never easy. It was something that made her hate her job for a few moments. Sharon ran her hands up his chest, up his neck, and into his hair at the nape of his neck.

Andy had seen the toll the day had taken on Sharon; it had done the same to him as they raced to save the life of a young girl who had been kidnapped. All he could think of was kissing her, of bringing some light to her eyes. Their morning had started out on the phone, teasing each other in hushed whispers as Rusty was moving about in the back ground. Now he was making up for not being their last night, or the night before even though they agreed to keep their relationship out of the office. Today was the exception. They needed this. Reaching out behind him, Flynn felt for the wall. With his palms down he leaned into Sharon pinning her to the wall beneath him.

Sharon knew this was wrong, knew they shouldn't be doing this so near the Squad Room. It was difficult to think with Andy's lips pressing over hers, his lower body keeping her against the wall. "Andy…" She gasped when they broke apart for breath. Keeping her fingers tangled in his hair, Sharon kissed Andy's forehead. Just to her left was a door that led to a storage room; no cameras, no microphones. She opened the door and pulled him inside. Then the door shut and the lock engaged. "We shouldn't do this." Sharon warned but hauled Andy close taking his lips in another passionate kiss.

Andy gripped the back of Sharon's thighs lifting her up, pinning her to the door. He felt her arch against him, her fingers once again threading through his hair keeping his lips anchored to hers. The passion he felt for her made him hard, yearning to be buried deep inside of her. Andy ground his hips into Sharon's drawing a moan from her. Gently his slid her down so she was standing on her feet. Eagerly his hands went to her shirt, yanking it from the band of her slacks. "I need you." Flynn kissed the hollow of her throat and on down.

Sharon pushed Flynn's suit jacket down off of his shoulders, to the floor. Just as eagerly she attacked the buttons of his shirt. Sharon had to momentarily leave his shirt alone as Andy was pushing her shirt up. The material was freed from her arms and dropped to the floor along with his jacket and now her belt. She knew they had to stop. They were at work. This was not the place for their relationship. Only, this realization wasn't stopping her. Sharon wanted him to take the pain of this day away. Her hands tugged his shirt off; clawed at the white undershirt he wore. Andy only laughed pulling off his shirt. She set her hands flat on his chest looking up into his eyes.

Andy put his hands on Sharon's waist, slipping up and around her back to unhook the white lace bra she was wearing. Anticipation heightened what they were about to do. He peeled the white fabric down exposing he creamy skin. Once again, Andy brought her close; her arms draping over his shoulders, fingers tangling in his hair. His fingers pulled free the button of her slack, lowered the zipper. She mirrored his actions, only lowering the zipper of his dress pants. Andy was breathing so hard. Her hand gripped him, pulled him free.

Sharon gasped as Andy pushed the fabric of her slacks and her underwear down far enough and then he once again lifted her against to door with ease that belied his age. She threw her arms over his shoulders, waiting, just waiting for that first thrust that would make her cry out. Then he was there, right there, at the right angle. Andy thrust into her causing Sharon to nearly cry out. She angled her head to the side, locking her teeth into the side of his neck muffling the sound of her moans.

Andy reacted to Sharon biting him, thrusting into her harder and harder. Her voice husky, Sharon moaned over and over for him to go faster, harder, deeper. She wanted all of him. He was only too happy to oblige her. Andy surged into her feeling her inner muscles clamping down tightly on his hard shaft. "God, you feel so good." He growled nipping the side of her jaw. Just as she needed him to drive away the sorrow inside of her, he needed to break the veil of death that was holding tightly to his soul. Sharon broke the hold of death on him. He needed it.

"You're so hard." Sharon gasped dropping her head back against the door Andy filled her like no other man could; even her husband had never satisfied her like this. "Do it," Another moaned filled the small space. She had to be careful. They were still within the walls of the LAPD. That alone should be enough to drench her pleasure addled brain in cold water, but Andy was deep inside of her. Her thoughts were a jumble. All that mattered was the climax she could feel creeping closer.

Andy pushed into her over and over knowing that his strength was tied to the release. Sharon tightened on him, around him. Dropping down to the floor with Sharon still in his arms, he thrust into her once more, twice more; harder each time. She locked her gaze with his. Then he was coming. Muffling his roar of pleasure, Andy sank his teeth into her skin right above her heart.

Sharon didn't know what to feel; pleasure from Andy or the pain of the day. She wrapped her arms around Andy's bare shoulders, arching her back, and closing her eyes letting the tremors pass between her and Andy. "Oh god…" Sharon gasped.

Andy levered himself up, breathing hard, "My best I think…" He joked trying to draw in vital breath to power his brain.

"Top ten…" Sharon agreed. He definitely could take her mind away from the problems of the day; distract her from the case, or the aftermath. "This…is… what I needed."

"Me too." Andy settled down momentarily resting his cheek against the bite mark he had unintentionally given her to muffle his shouts of release. This definitely complicated things between them even more. They had sex at work, in a closet. What were they going to do now?

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

Andy sat at his desk still feeling he hot flush of Sharon's skin against his as he tried not to watch her sitting in her office while Rusty was in there working on the school assignments. Oh, how he wanted to go to her, to pull her into his arms and just hold her. But he couldn't. They were at work. He should have known better than to have had sex with her so near the squad room. Except, at the time, it was something they both needed. Idly he rubbed his hand over the deep bite mark at the crook of his neck where it curved into his shoulder. It made him smile. Sharon had a powerful bite. Then again, so did he.

Provenza sat at his desk eye balling his partner Andy Flynn as the other man tried not to watch their Captain in her office. He had known for weeks that something was going on between them, yet. He hadn't had the right evidence to prove anything was really happening. Though, now, he more than likely would have all the evidence he could want. Andy had been impeccably dressed during the notification with the parents of the victim, and then he had come back after being missing for an hour looking disheveled with a sly smile playing at his lips. "Flynn! Get over here!" Provenza shouted. It was time to get the truth.

Andy turned to his perpetually disgruntled partner, "What?" He shrugged fighting the urge to turn to see if Sharon heard them.

"Get your ass over here!" Provenza shouted again.

Andy groaned getting up from his desk. He moved his neck the wrong way bringing about a twinge of pain from the bite mark. If he hadn't been used to the bite marks then he would have hissed in pain. Any didn't stop at Provena's desk. He motioned his partner to follow him to the break room. Lucky for him, the room was clear or any of the other officers. "What is it?"

"What is going on with you and Raydor?" Provenza interrogated Andy after he shut the door and pulling the blinds closed. "And before you say 'nothing' let me remind you that I am your partner and know when you're lying."

Andy sighed and rather than lie, he pulled down his tie and moved his shirt aside exposing the bite marks. "This…" Andy saw the strange look on his partner's face. "I'm sleeping with her on a regular basis." Lying to his partner was not something he had wanted to do.

"Jesus Flynn, you have got to be kidding me!" Provenza threw his hands up in the hair turning his back on Flynn. "You are insane." He accused.

"No, I'm addicted, there's a difference." Andy joked. Sharon was more addicting than the alcohol that had consumed his life and nearly his job for years. She made him a better person when they were together. Why would he give that up? The answer; he wasn't going to. For as long as he could he would keep seeing Sharon under the radar of the LAPD and skirting the rules.

"You have to stop this. You have to stop it right now." Provenza demanded. "It's not right."

Andy fixed his shirt, fixed his tie. "No I'm not." He stated. "Being with Sharon is making my life work like it hadn't in years. She… makes it better." Andy admitted. It was one of the harder things he had admitted to. "I can't stop."

"This is going to come back and bite you in the ass." Provenza warned.

"I don't care." Andy answered. "She's worth it."

**ANDY'S HOME:**

Sharon stood on Andy's door step after quietly leaving her condo with a sleeping Rusty in his room. Though, she didn't have to sneak out as Rusty had headphones on blaring music in his ears. She could have slammed the door and the boy wouldn't have woken up. Just as she pulled up outside his house it had started to rain. Sharon got out of the car and stood on the porch getting soaked. For a moment she debated going home, but then she heard movement inside. Sharon knocked and then waited for Andy to answer.

Andy paced the length of his living room listening to the rain thinking about Sharon. His partner urged him to stop with her, but he couldn't. Sharon was making his life better, filling in a part of his heart that had been killed with all the alcohol he had tried to drown in so long ago. Then he heard knocking at his door. No one would be here at this hour. Andy pulled free his gun and went to the door. Looking out the side window he saw Sharon getting drenched. Quickly he pulled open the door and yanked her inside "Sharon… what…?"

Sharon draped her arms over his shoulders and fused her lips to his. "I needed to see you." She had been bouncing back and forth between leaving and staying home. The need to see Flynn had won out. In the light of his living room Sharon could see the vibrant bite mark against his shoulder; her mark.

"Oh god…" Andy moaned kissing down the side of her neck. "I needed to see you too." Pulling back he cupped her face. "I always need to see you." He kicked his front door closed yanking Sharon back into his arms. Tonight they would spend it in his bed listening to the rain.


End file.
